Lily has a question
by I.am.me. 2000
Summary: 11 year old Lily Luna Potter has a question and her father, Harry seems to think that Teddy has the answer... Just what obstacles might she have to go through before getting her answer? Sequel to WeasleyPotter Ambush Day, written by request. PLEASE R&R! no flames. rated T just in case


**DISCLAIMER:** All recognized characters are property of J.K. Rowling even though I wish they were mine.

**Author's note:** I made up the ages of the Potters and Weasleys how I pleased, so please don't criticize about the ages, because I honestly don't know which is which.

* * *

Teddy: 21 Victoire: 20 Fred: 19 Roxanne: 19 Dominique: 19 James: 16 Molly: 16

Louis: 15 Lucy: 14 Albus: 13 Rose: 13 Hugo: 11 Lily: 11

* * *

A week had past since Lily's interrogation, and she had been pondering about something ever since. She remembered what Fred had said about boys doing nasty things to "his girls" and such, and she remembered Teddy promising he would have a chat with her about that later. She had asked him the next day what he was going to tell her about, and in response, Teddy asked her if she knew where babies came from. When Lily shook her head no, Teddy's body got tense and he walked away muttering. Lily wondered if he had forgotten.

The little redheaded girl was in the middle of a snow fight with her older brother, Albus, when she blurted:

"Al, where do babies come from?"

In the middle of his throw, Albus's emerald eyes got wide and he froze.

"I DON'T KNOW! ASK JAMES!" he bellowed, running towards the house, slamming the front door, and abandoning a puzzled Lily.

Distraught, Lily ambled back to their house. After putting away her knit hat and warm mittens, she quickly ran upstairs to her other older brother's room. Pushing the door open, young Lily found the black-haired wizard at his desk, probably planning another dangerous prank. Hearing the door open, Jamie's head shot up.

"Hey! Ever heard of something called 'knocking'?" he yelled.

"I don't think I've heard that term before…" Lils smirked as she sat on his unmade bed.

"What do you want, Lils?" James asked, rather annoyed.

"I have to ask you something," she started seriously. James nodded for her to continue.

She took a deep breath.

"Where do babies come from?" she exhaled.

Upon uttering these words, Lily received a similar reaction from James.

James felt his throat go dry. Caught off-guard, James croaked,

"Uh, Mum should know. Why don't you go ask her? Okay?"

The tall 16-year-old shoved his baby sister out the door in a matter of seconds.

Agitated that no one would answer her simple question, Lily stormed on downstairs to find her mother washing the dishes in the kitchen. She pulled up a chair and smiled, trying to win her mum over before she even started speaking. Seeing this coy smile, Ginny rolled her eyes, for she knew Lily only did that when she wanted someone to cooperate with her. Putting down the dish she was holding, Ginny turned around.

"What is it you want, Lily?" the redheaded witch asked her daughter with a sigh.

Lily paused for effect, like the dramatic girl she is, and then asked her question again, hoping she would finally get an answer. Unfortunately, Lily received the same reaction yet again. Ginny's mouth went dry, and Lily heard her mutter something about asking her father when he got home…

An exasperated Lily waited all afternoon for her father to come home. She perked up when she heard Harry come in through the fireplace.

"Daddy!" she squealed, as she had for the past eleven years when her father came home.

She ran full force towards the green-eyed, messy haired wizard, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoa! Easy there, Lils!" Harry chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of her head as he walked into the living room.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, dreading the outcome would be the same as the past 3 attempts.

"Tell me, Lilyflower," Harry said, taking off his shoes and sitting down on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily questioned, crawling into her father's lap.

"You know you can ask me anything, Lils," Harry smiled, tucking strands of hair behind Lily's ear.

"Alright, just promise me you won't faint," Lily said seriously, holding out her pinky.

Bracing himself for the worst, Harry linked his pinky with hers and said,

"Promise,"

"Where do babies come from?" Lily blurted, after she was sure her father wouldn't faint.

Harry suddenly felt awfully tense and he felt his face burn with embarrassment. _Why couldn't it be as easy as talking to Albus or James about this?_ He definitively was caught off-guard by this question, but he didn't want to leave his daughter with the doubt, so he croaked,

"Uh, have you thought about asking your mothe-" but Lils interrupted him.

"Yes, and she told me to ask you. And I've already asked James and Al and they told me to go look for mum. But none of them answered my question." Lily huffed.

Harry tried to maintain his composure while shifting his weight.

"Well, could you tell me why you're interested in knowing?" Harry tried, hoping he was on the right track.

"Well, Teddy asked me if I knew where babies were made, and when I told him no, he kinda just walked away and said he'd talk to me later…" Lily said.

Harry instantly had a marvelous idea (to him, at least).

"Teddy, was it?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. Lily nodded.

"Well, how about tomorrow I take you to Teddy and Vic's and you can ask him, then?" Harry said, trying to hide the triumphant grin on his face.

Luckily, Lily went along with this. Colossally relieved, Harry felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Satisfied with his response, Lily climbed back to her room, glad to at least **find** someone who would answer her question. Lily wasn't sure why everyone was so immensely quiet when they called her down for supper…

* * *

_**The next day **_

"Daddy! Wake up!" Lils hissed at the figure tangled in the heap of sheets in his bed.

"Lils," Harry groaned, "It's 7:30am on a _Saturday_…" he said; his voice thick with sleep.

"But you promised you'd take me to Teddy's as soon as possible!" Lily whined.

"I'm pretty sure Vic would be upset about you arriving at her house without her waking up first," Harry drowsily said, laying his head back on the pillow.

"But you _promised_…" Lily whined, putting on her best pouty face.

Harry opened one eye. '_Not the puppy dog face!' _he thought. '_Anything but the puppy dog face!'_

"One more hour…" Harry said groggily, closing his eyes again, but Lily gave him "the look", to which he responded,

"Alright! Half an hour… please?" he pleaded; black hair falling into his eyes.

Lily seemed hesitant, but in the end replied, "Fine," with a huff.

With that, the emerald-eyed wizard pulled the blanket up to his chin and covered his head with his pillow, much as he had done on restless Hogwarts nights years before.

* * *

_**Half an hour later…**_

Lily came bursting into her parents' room, much to Harry and Ginny's annoyance, the second the clock struck 8:00am.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! You said half an hour, and now it's 8 o'clock so that means you have to get off your lazy bum right now!" she stated firmly while jumping up and down.

Ginny glared at Harry through slit eyes from the opposite side of the bed. Giving her a quick apologetic look, Harry mumbled,

"Alright! All right, Lils! I'm getting up…" as he threw off the covers and shuffled noisily to the bathroom.

Quite content, Lily walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door after her, much to Ginny's disappointment, and decided to pay a visit to her brothers' rooms. Without a warning, little Lily threw open the second-eldest's door, to find a young wizard on his bed, examining a blank piece of parchment and tapping it continuously with his wand, muttering things…

Hearing the door open, Albus quickly chucked the parchment underneath his pillow along with his wand, snapping his head up at the last second.

"Morning, Al!" chirped Lily, plopping herself onto the bed, next to him.

"Hey, there's this new thing going around, did you hear? I think it's called 'knocking'," Albus said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily dismissed his statement with the wave of her hand. "Whatever were you doing with that parchment, huh?" she inquired suspiciously.

"I was… uh- studying!" Albus tried convincing her…

"You were not!" Lily gave him a disapproving look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was too! But, never mind me! What are **you** doing here?" Al said getting off the bed and straddling his desk chair, facing Lily.

"Haven't anything better to do…" Lils shrugged.

"Eh, fair enough…" Al moved his head from side to side.

"Reckon Jamie's awake?" Lily asked, now getting up from the bed.

"I highly doubt it," Al smirked as Lily walked out his door.

Lily instantly turned around with an evil but enthusiastic grin plastered on her face.

"Wanna help me wake him up?" she smirked, rubbing her hands together.

Albus returned the grin, saying, "Oh, yeah," and the two scurried off down the hall.

Lily glanced at Al before bursting the door open and happily prancing over to the 16-year-old's bed. James was spread-eagled on top of the tangled covers, mouth wide open, drooling all over his pillow.

"Jamesie, Jamesie! Wakey, wakey!" Lily sing-songed.

Al was right behind Lils. He knelt down and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes immediately shot out of her head and she grinned maliciously.

"Okay, on the count of three," Al whispered, getting a hold of the sheets on one side of the bed. Lily mimicked his actions at the other end of the bed.

"One," Al looked at Lily.

"Two," Lily winked back.

"Three!" Albus yelled, and they both tugged the covers with all their might, yanking them from underneath James, causing him to flip in the air, and topple to the ground with a KER-PLUNK!

The black-haired wizard's eyes flew open instantly.

"ALBUS SEVERUS AND LILY LUNA POTTER! WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT?" James bellowed, regaining his senses.

The two younger siblings were trying to compose themselves after a fit of giggles.

Lily turned around fearfully when James grabbed onto her ponytail and Albus did the same when he grabbed onto his ear. Just then, Harry walked in through the doorway, fully dressed with a questioning look on his face.

Looking up sheepishly, James tried to defend himself, "Dad, I-"

"We'll discuss this when I get back," Harry stated firmly, taking James's hands off Lily's ponytail and Al's ear.

"Let's go, Lils," Harry said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room, where the fireplace was found.

Lily grabbed a handful of powder excitedly and clearly said, "Grimmauld Place,"

And in the blink of an eye, Harry Potter and his 11-year-old daughter were standing in his Godson's living room.


End file.
